Wow
by Fu For Fujoshi
Summary: 'Aku Semenya' tekat Naruto dalam hati. Sasuke terus mengerang, Tapi, ia masih sadar untuk tidak diper-uke oleh Naruto. 'Aku... adalah Seme! Uchiha tidak layak jadi Uke'. Terserah deh siapa yang SEME atau UKE, yang penting mereka bersama... SasuNaruSasu buatan Fu yang pertama ini. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic SasuNaruSasu pertama Fu ini. jadi mohon bimbingannya... Semoga suka...

**+._.+ X +._.+**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto...**

**Wow by Fu KuroFujo aka Fu For Fujoshi...**

**Rated: Mendekati M  
**

**Pair: SasuNaruSasu Fic, banyak pair Yaoi yang tak terduga.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), AU, Slash fic. Alur yang bikin bingung, Lebay, dan abal, DLL. DLDR! Happy reading...**

**+._.+ X +._.+**

"Shika..." Orang yang dipanggil Shika dengan suara lemas mendekati manja, reflek membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam, melihat sosok berambut pirang berantakan yang berwajah tampan namun sedikit muram.

"Apa?" responnya dengan malas, semalas raut wajahnya yang terkesan bosan pada kehidupannya.

Lelaki berpupil biru yang duduk di bangkunya seraya menatap langit-langit kelas berwarna putih tanpa ekpresi, "Tolong carikan aku dokter!"

"Hah?" Belum sempat Nara Shikamaru-nama lengkap si pemuda- menyahut, laki-laki pertama lebih dahulu berkata, "Aku DBD nih..."

"Tapi kau kelihatan sehat?" timpal Shikamaru, Aku memang 'DBD' kok... Dilema Bila Diacuhkan!" Dengan tampang _cool_ serta meyakinkan begitu, bukan hanya Shikamaru saja yang akan _jawdrop_ seusai mendengar kalimat pemuda pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto tersebut. _Heran, kenapa ada bocah seaneh dia?_ Gumam Nara muda dalam pikirannya.

"Jadi, siapa yang mengacuhkanmu?"

Naruto, memandang sahabatnya yang hobby tidur itu dengan sudut matanya, tetap dengan ekpresi 60% datar, 10% bosan, 15% depresi, 15% galau. "THT-ku..."

_'_Geez_, singkatan apa lagi itu?'_ Gusar Shikamaru. Dia bingung, efek dari diacuhkan dapat memberikan dampak se-wow ini? Luar biasa!.

"THT, Tambatan Hati Tercintaku... Uchiha Sasuke."

Owalah, ternyata Sasuke yang membuat Naruto dilema, galau, dan sok pakai singkat-singkat segala. Ahh, Shikamaru tidak akan kaget jika Naruto diabaikan oleh bocah tampan, terkenal, dan super _stoic_ satu sekolah. Karena memang Sasuke punya sifat acuh yang luar biasa menyebalkan. Seperti tinggal sendiri di dunia saja bocah itu.

"Sifatnya 'kan memang sudah begitu?" timpal Shikmaru, kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja, bersantai kembali setelah mendengar curhatan abal dari Naruto.

Naruto membuang nafas, "Yang ini beda, rasanya tetap saja berbeda. Soalnya, aku suka dia..." Ya ampun, Naruto itu suka sekali membuat Shikamaru syok mendadak. "_Sure_?" tanya pemuda berkuncir satu itu cepat.

Anggukan satu kali Naruto, serta desisan kecil kata, "_I'm sure_." Membuat Shikamaru terperangah, gila, temannya malah jadi Maho sekarang. Eh-enggak juga ding! Sebenarnya Shika sudah lama tau jika Naruto itu Gay, tapi yang dulu itu cuma perasaannya saja, bukan dikatakan langsung oleh Naruto seperti sekarang.

"Kalau seperti itu, wajar jika Sasuke mengabaikanmu," Shikamaru menghela napas berat, sekaligus memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "Sasuke itu kan _straight_, mana maulah dia sama kau..."

Naruto tersenyum sarkastik sambil menghadap papan tulis berwarna putih yang terletak beberapa meter di hadapannya. "Kau salah, Shika! Sasuke itu juga homo, buktinya aku melihat dia ciuman sama Suigetsu di atap sekolah, seminggu yang lalu."

"APA?!" OK, Shikamaru jadi makin _out of character_ gara-gara si Pirang Uzumaki. "Su-Suigetsu dan Sasuke ciuman? Di atap?" Naruto sukses membuat wajah sahabatnya menjadi seperti orang bodoh. Siapa yang tidak kenal Suigetsu, pemuda yang dimaksud memang terkenal Gay sudah lama, kapten basket sekolah yang memiliki postur macho ternyata pernah berciuman dengan Sasuke.

"Jujur saja, hatiku sakit saat melihat semua itu, aku kira Sasuke menganggapku lebih dari sahabat, sebab, dia sedikit berbeda jika denganku. Atau, aku yang GR ya? Tapi, itu yang aku rasakan, Sasuke berbeda saat kita berdua saja. Tapi, sejak Suigetsu dan Sasuke _kissing_-an, mendadak sikap Sasuke jadi acuh padaku. Seperti enggan jika melihatku, apa dia bersikap begitu gara-gara mereka sudah resmi menjalin hubungan. Akh! Semua ini membuatku bingung. Shika... apa yang harus kulakukan..."

Bagai mendengar dongeng panjang, Shikamaru malah memanfaatkan racauan panjang sahabatnya sebagai bantuan agar ia cepat sampai ke alam mimpi. "AKHH! KAU JUGA MENYEBALKAN, NANAS!" Teriak Naruto tepat di telinga Shikamaru, sebelum berlari keluar karena menjadi objek dadakan di dalam kelas.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

**BRUUGHH!**

Menabrak seseorang yang tidak berdosa adalah akibat dari tindakan yang disebabkan berlari kencang dari dalam kelas ke koridor sekolah dengan mata terpejam dan mulut yang berkomat-kamit tidak jelas akibat patah hati. Dan korban dari perbuatan Naruto adalah pemuda tampan-yang di Konoha High School memang rata-rata memiliki murid yang rupawan memang. Rambutnya hitam, bola matanya juga sama, kulitnya putih pucat, wajahnya monoton, dan bermata besar seperti perempuan. "Sai, _gomen_. Nggak sengaja!" Bukannya marah, Sai malah tersenyum. Memang ucapan Naruto lucu apa?.

"Santai saja, aku nggak apa kok!" Yah, Sai memang senang sekali mengutamakan tersenyum dalam banyak hal, meski kadang ada beberapa orang yang bilang kalau senyuman Sai yang bak malaikat tersebut cuma kamuflase dibalik sifatnya yang jahat seperti iblis.

Pupil safir Naruto melihat Sai tampan berkedip, sampai-sampai, rambut Sai yang modelnya biasa menjadi mencuat ke belakang dan berwarna _midnight blue._ Lalu, ada poni di dahinya yang membuat si Pemuda makin manis, belum lagi hidung mancung dan, "Sasukeeey..." Naruto memeluk Sai sekuat tenaga, karena bayangan Sasuke mendadak muncul ketika melihat Sai. Parahnya lagi, Naruto mencium bibir Sai karena mengira pemuda itu adalah Sasuke. Wow, _not good_, Dobe! Soalnya, tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto melumat bibir Sai dalam sebuah pagutan yang HOT, berdiri sosok Sasuke yang ingin sekali mencongkel kedua bola matanya setelah melihat semua adegan menyayat hati tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Mungkin, Kepala Duren itu ingin membalasmu, Sasuke," celetukan pemuda berpupil violet itu membuat Sasuke yang baru saja menceritakan apa yang dia lihat beberapa saat yang lalu di koridor sekolah, menggeram kesal. Remaja dari klan Uchiha itu berdecih, sulit mempercayai bahwa Naruto dan sepupunya berciuman se-hot itu di koridor hanya untuk balas dendam. Tapi apa mungkin? Jangan-jangan, Naruto dan Sai memang sedang menjalin hubungan? Pikiran-pikiran itu makin membuat hatinya kalut.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia dan Suigetsu memang berciuman, niatnya hanya untuk membuat Naruto cemburu agar segera menyatakan perasaannya. Sasuke memang terdengar sedikit percaya diri, tetapi, teman satu kelas Houzuki Suigetsu itu memang yakin jika Naruto menyukainya sama seperti ia menyukai pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Namun, bukan hal yang ia inginkan yang didapat, melainkan balasan yang sama dari Naruto yang tadi mencium Sai. Menyakitkan, membuat matanya pedih dan sangat-sangat memuakkan. Jujur saja, ia tidak rela kalau bibir merah Naruto yang harusnya cuma untuk dia-jika mereka berdua nanti pacaran-malah direnggut oleh sepupunya.

"_Kuso_!" umpat Sasuke, masih belum percaya jika Naruto licik sepertinya.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu sekarang? Terus memainkan sandiwara kita, atau membiarkan semuanya berlalu begitu saja?" Suigetsu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ingin tau apa yang akan direncanakan oleh sahabatnya. Berhenti memanas-manasi Uzumaki muda tersebut, atau, melanjutkan ekting tidak penting mereka agar Naruto mau menyatakan perasaannya lebih dahulu pada Sasuke. Yah, Uchiha dimana-mana memang punya sifat gengsi yang luar biasa, jadi wajar untuk mereka anggota klan itu jika menunggu orang yang disukai lebih dulu mengucap kata 'I love you' daripada menyatakannya terlebih dahulu. Pandangan yang kuno.

"Kita terus saja berpura-pura seperti ini, toh... kau juga ingin menarik perhatian Sai, bukan?" Suigetsu menyeringai, yakin sekali dia jika Sasuke akan mengatakan hal demikian. Mana mau Uchiha bungsu pasangan Mikoto dan Fugaku itu mengalah.

"Ok, tapi nggak perlu menyangkut masalah pribadiku juga!" sahut si pemuda berambut silver sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berwajah penuh ambisi.

_'Dobe, lihat saja, siapa yang bentah, kau atau aku?'_ Seringai iblis terpatri di wajah rupawan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak membuat Suigetsu gentar.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

"Maafkan aku..." Uzumaki Naruto merengek, bersujut, mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan memasang ekpresi memelas khasnya, di hadapan Sai yang masih tidak menyangka jika ia menjadi korban imajinasi temannya sendiri. "Aku nggak tau mengapa tiba-tiba menciummu, karena tadi, yang ada dimataku adalah Sasuke."

Pernyataan yang jujur namun menyayat hati. Sebenarnya, Naruto itu memang polos, atau dia tidak memiliki kepekaan sama sekali. Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan hal sekejam itu pada Sai, padahal Sai sedikit menaruh hati kepadanya. Yeah, Naruto memang tidak menyadari hal tersebut, tapi setidaknya, cari alasan yang lainlah agar Sai tak kecewa.

"Mau apalagi, dimatamu cuma ada dia 'kan?" Akh, Sai kasihan sekali, ekpresi di wajahnya memang sama datarnya dengan sebelum adegan ciuman tadi berlangsung, tapi di hatinya, entah kenapa terasa perih.

Naruto meraih telapak tangan Sai, tetap dengan wajah memohon yang imut khasnya, "Kau tidak marah padaku 'kan?"

Sai menggeleng, "Tidak." Syukurlah sepupu Sasuke itu tidak marah pada Naruto. Yang membuatnya kesal adalah, ketidakberdayaannya untuk mengatakan jika ia mencintai si Pirang. Yang membuatnya kesal adalah, karena dirinya mengingkari perasaannya sendiri. _'Aku bodoh...'_ lirihnya.

"Sai... Aku tau Sasuke melihat semua itu," Naruto kembali bersuara, "Dan kulihat dia marah!" Sai kembali tersenyum, tapi yang ini adalah senyum palsu, "Karena dia memang suka padamu, dan Suigetsu hanya sasaran untuk membuatmu cemburu, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu 'kan?" Naruto mengangguk, masih teringat jelas dalam memorinya ketika Sai mengatakan niat buruk Sasuke berciuman dengan Suigetsu di atap sekolah.

"Maka dari itu Sai, aku mohon padamu, untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku, sampai Sasuke mau menyatakan cintanya kepadaku!"

Pemuda yang memiliki bola mata hitam bak langit malam yang cerah tanpa bintang, memang tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun ketika Naruto mencetuskan ide gila tersebut. Tapi, meskipun batinnya menolah gagasan tersebut, entah kenapa kepalanya malah mengangguk dan menyetujui ide Naruto. Meski hanya berpura-pura, walau harus terluka hati dan kecewa, tidak masalah bagi Sai. Sebab cinta itu adalah pengorbanan meski tidak harus selalu memiliki. Setidaknya, panduan dari buku yang ia baca sedikit membuat tegar hatinya.

"_Thank's_ Sai..." Naruto kembali ceria, dan berusaha membagi keceriaannya itu dengan mendekap erat tubuh Sai yang sedikit bergetar ketika tubuh mereka menempel. Dan disaat-saat seperti ini, Sai hanya dapat berharap, Naruto tidak menyadari jika jantungnya, berdegup abnormal.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Gejala orang GALAU itu ada 5; Susah tidur, uring-uringan, nampak pilu, berwajah muram mendekati depresi, dan pusing berkepanjangan karena cinta. Itulah yang dialami oleh Sasuke. Semenjak tadi pagi, dia hanya aura negatif saja yang mengalir di sekitarnya, bahkan ia ingin sekali membunuh siapa saja yang mendekatinya, terutama cewek-cewek yang mengaku sebagai_ fans girls_nya. "Akh, sepertinya perang dunia ketiga akan dimulai!" Suigetsu berkomentar.

"Hush! Jaga mulutmu, Suigetsu!" Sahut Juugo salah satu dari beberapa orang yang bisa dekat dan dipercaya oleh Sasuke. Bertubuh besar dan berambut orange.

"Mau bagaimana, gara-gara iseng menggoda Naruto, eh.. malah seperti ini!" kata pemuda itu dengan pandangan menerawang, ia masih ingat bagaimana cara Naruto merangkul dan bergurau dengan Sai dari gerbang sampai masuk ke dalam kelas, dengan wajah ceria dan terlihat mesrah. Apalagi ada adegan Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Sai di depan kelompok Sasuke, Geng Taka namanya. Menyebalksan sekali bukan?.

"Siapa suruh menyalakan api, makanya jadi terbakar begini!" timpal anggota Taka, satu-satunya perempuan, berkacamata, dan rekan debat Suigetsu di geng kecil itu. Karin namanya, gadis berambut merah yang super bawel. "Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka serasi-" Pernah tau anime Naruto yang manganya di tulis oleh Masashi Kishimoto, dimana ada salah satu tokoh bernama Sasuke yang dapat mengeluarkan jurus ninja dimana terdapat semacam pelindung berwarna ungu yang mengelilinginya kalau sedang dalam keadaan marah? Yah, kalau dianimasikan, keadaan Sasuke tidak jauh berbeda dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang ini. Belum lagi tatapan tajam, yang melambangkan kebencian dan tekad balas dendam, ukh.. membuat merinding saja.

"Naruto milikku! Bukan Sai, bukan juga yang lain!" desis Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Oukh! Sakit..." Mengelus puncak kepalanya yang terasa panas, itulah yang dilakukan Naruto setelah mendapat hadiah 'manis' dari Sakura. "Pantas, aku nggak semakin pintar tapi malah sebaliknya," gerutunya dengan bibir yang sedikit maju beberapa mili.

"Kau gila, kau sebenarnya punya hati tidak sih? Mengorban perasaan Sai demi perasaanmu sendiri? Seperti bukan kau saja?" Sakura menghela nafas, ia tidak menyangka, Naruto temannya dari kecil memiliki pemikiran sedangkal ini.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Sai saja setuju dengan ide ini, lagipula-"

"Lagipula apa? Pokoknya, kalau sampai masalah ini makin melebar, aku nggak mau ikut campur!" Haruno Sakura, lepas tangan. Ia tau, pasti perkara ini makin lama akan makin panjang. Dan kita lihat, siapa yang menang, Naruto atau Sasuke.

"Kalau harus jujur, aku lebih suka kau mengejar-ngejar Sasuke seperti dulu daripada membohongi perasaanmu sendiri," usai berkata demikian, Sakura berlalu dari dekat Naruto. Membuat anak pasangan Minato dan Kushina itu diam dalam kekalutan. Ucapan gadis berpupil _Emerald_ itu benar sekali, dulu dia sangat terobsesi untuk mengejar dan mengikuti Sasuke kemanapun. Tapi belum sempat menyatakan cinta, Suigetsu muncul menengai hubungan mereka. Dan inilah akhirnya, double S, Sasuke dan Suigetsu makin membuatnya gila dengan semua adegan yang mereka tampilkan. Parahnya lagi, permusuhan antara Naruto dan Sasuke, membuat siswa Konoha High School kelas X-7 harus bersih tegang dengan X-10.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Pria berkuncir satu dengan sedikit garis harus di wajahnya mengerutkan dahi melihat siapa tamu di klub malam yang ia bangun patungan dengan kawan-kawan satu gengnya.

"Sasuke? Untuk apa kau kemari? Tumben sekali?" Uchiha Itachi, dengan penasaran menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat sangat murung, bahkan lebih murung dari biasanya.

"Patah hati, Ita-_nii_.." Sahut suara cowok yang berada di belakang Sasuke, dan sekaligus laki-laki yang mendapat _deathglare_ cuma-cuma dari si bungsu Uchiha.

"Eh-Prince Ice bisa galau juga toh?" ejek seorang lelaki bertindik penuh di wajah, yang Sasuke ingat namanya adalah Yahiko. Dengan sok akrab dia merangkul pundak Sasuke yang lebih pendek darinya, menuntun adik Itachi itu masuk lebih dalam ke klubnya, dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang letaknya cukup nyaman dan tidak begitu menjadi pusat perhatian. Meski Sasuke terus menatapnya tajam dan seolah berkata 'menjauh dariku atau mati!' itu sama sekali tidak membuat Yahiko menciut. "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Dia nggak kuat minum, Pein! Dia masih terlalu kecil," alih-alih Sasuke yang menjawab, Konan, kekasih Yahiko alias Pein yang menyahut. Perempuan berambut biru dongker itu tidak ingin ada pelajar yang terganggu sekolahnya karena masuk ke klub dan minum-minuman beralkohol disini.

"Sedikit nggak masalah 'kan? Toh kalau dia mabuk, ada Itachi yang mengantarnya pulang, Eh-Ada Taka juga kan? Jadi nggak masalah!" Yahiko tidak mau kalah, sementara Konan sudah siap menghajar kekasihnya itu karena memberi pengaruh buruk. Itachi yang sibuk melayani pengunjungnya yang lain tidak begitu mempedulikan nasib adiknya di tangan kawan-kawan Akatsuki. Sasuke sudah besar dan dia harus pandai menjaga diri, setidaknya itulah pendapat Itachi.

"Aku ingin minum Wine saja..." Suara datar Sasuke memecah keributan kecil antara Konan dan Yahiko. Sementara Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Karin sempat syok karena Sasuke yang biasanya menolak untuk minum, mau juga memesan minuman seperti itu. Agaknya, mereka harus bilang 'Wow' untuk kenekatan ketuanya.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Hubungan makin memanas. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Kedua belah pihak saling menunjukkan adegan-adegan panas yang hanya membuat Fujo dan Fudan berteriak histeris. Bayangkan saja, setiap hari mereka harus melihat Naruto dan Sai bergandengan tangan-jika di depan SuiSasu-, saling merangkul dan dirangkul dengan mesrah-masih di depan musuh mereka-, bahkan berciuman di depan banyak orang, sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata romantis. Bagi siswa siswi yang normal, hal itu sungguh memuakkan.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Ukh, uhmmpphh..." Sasuke dibuat mengerang tertahan ketika lidah terampil Suigetsu menerobos masuk rongga hangat nan lembab miliknya. Mengajak indra perasa pemuda emo dihadapannya untuk bergulat demi menentukan siapa yang layak mendominasi dalam permainan ini. Suigetsu, atau Sasuke.

"Kalian menggelikan!" ucap Naruto risih, matanya menyipit geli melihat Double S di depannya saling berpagutan di dalam toilet.

"Sama sepertimu bukan?" Balas Sasuke sesaat setelah melepaskan diri dari Suigetsu. Ia agak terkejut melihat kedatangan rivalnya secara mendadak.

"Setidaknya kami tidak mesum di toilet, Teme!" sungut Naruto, wajahnya terlihat sinis ketika melihat raut kekesalan di wajah orang yang dulu pernah dekat dengannya. Sosok yang selalu mengisi ruang kosong di hatinya.

Suigetu membuang napas, tau dia sudah diabaikan oleh kedua remaja yang kini saling melihat dengan tatapan ingin membunuh, lelaki bermarga Houzuki itu memilih untuk berlalu darisana. Membiarkan SasuNaru saling berbicara lewat pandangan mata yang tidak dimengerti oleh pemdua berpupil ungu tersebut.

_'Persetan dengan mereka berdua!'_ Gumamnya dalam hati. "Sayang Teme, bibirmu harus mencium lelaki yang tidak kau cintai..."_ What?_ Sok tau sekali Naruto itu? Mengapa ia mengatakan hal yang membuat kuping Sasuke panas? Seolah-olah pemuda berpupil biru tersebut memang telah mengetahui jika semua kemesraan dengan Sasuke hanyalah sandiwara, tapi...

"Huh," Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum mengejek kepada teman yang kini menjadi 'musuhnya' yang balik memandangnya dengan ekpresi wajah serius. "Jika kau mengetahui hubunganku dan Suigetsu hanya pura-pura? Lalu kenapa kau sendiri terus membakar emosiku dengan terus bersama Sai?" tukas remaja berzodiak Leo itu tak mau kalah.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dan membalas, "Masalah buatmu?"

Yeah! Tentu saja itu masalah bagi Sasuke. Jika tau semuanya hanya bohong, mengapa Naruto tidak menghentikan itu semua dan langsung saja menyatakan cintanya agar masalah ini segera berakhir. "Bukan kau? Bukannya kau yang bermasalah? Lihat, tiap kali aku bersama Suigetsu, kau nampak cemburu? Bukankah itu masalahmu?"

**BUGHH**

Satu tonjokkan melayang tepat di pipi kanan Sasuke yang putih, membuat adik Itachi yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba itu terjatuh. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Teme!" bentak Naruto, dari matanya, terlihat kemarahan yang sudah lama dipendam. Sasuke balik memukul Naruto, tatapannya pun tak kalah tajam. "Memangnya, kau siapa, Dobe? Kenapa kau harus marah ketika Sui menciumku? Kenapa kau harus kesal ketika dia memeluk dan memanja tubuhku? Kau siapa? Kau hanya sahabatku, kau bahkan kini menjadi mantan sahabatku!"

**DUAAGGH...**

Pemuda berambut hitam itu kembali tersungkur, baju seragamnya kini nampak basah karena kondisi toilet yang walaupun bersih tetap saja lembab. Naruto dengan tangan terkepal kuat kembali melukai wajah halus Sasuke, memukulnya bertupi-tubi seperti orang kesetanan.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menciummu, menyentuhmu, memelukmu, bukan Suigetsu, bukan juga orang-orang yang lain!" setitik bening mengalir dari pipi kecoklatan Uzumaki muda itu, sesak didadanya perlahan-lahan menghilang dengan meluncurnya kata-kata itu. "Aku benci jika kau dekat dengan orang lain, aku benci..."

Sasuke terkesiap, sakit di wajahnya seakan menguap ketika melihat Naruto menangis di depannya. "Lalu, apa kau pikir aku senang melihatmu bersama Sai? Bercumbu dan bermesraan seakan dunia hanya milik kalian?" Kini giliran Naruto yang terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan berkata demikian.

Memang benar, Sasuke maupun Naruto sama-sama merasa cemburu, sakit hati, dan juga benci tiap melihat orang yang disukai malah memadu kasih dengan orang lain, terlebih lagi orang itu sama sekali tidak mereka cintai. Harusnya, salah satu dari mereka ada yang mengalah. Agar perselisihan dan salah paham yang terjadi cepat usai. Bukannya malah memperumit masalah yang ada dengan saling memanas-manasi satu sama lain. Bukan hanya perasaan mereka sendiri yang terluka, tapi Suigetsu dan Sai juga. Kepura-puraan adalah racun yang menyakitkan.

"Kau tidak mengerti..." lirih Naruto, pupil birunya menatap langsung ke arah bola mata hitam Sasuke, mencari tau apa yang bisa ia baca dari pupil oniks berkilau di bawahnya. Begitupula Sasuke yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku mengerti, Dobe. Kau pun juga," Sasuke memandang lekat-lekat wajah Naruto, ada binar kebahagiaan dimata hitamnya, walau ekpresinya tetap datar-datar saja. "Kita berdua mengerti, tapi sama-sama malu untuk mengakuinya..." Coba tebak ke arah mana pembicaraan ini nantinya?.

"Sa-Suke..." Naruto melihat ke arah lelaki yang ia duduki itu, sedikit menyesal telah membuat wajah halus Sasuke harus babak belur karenanya. "Kau..."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, terlalu tipis seperti benang laba-laba, namun begitu jelas dimata safir Naruto. Senyum yang selalu dirindukan oleh remaja berambut pirang tersebut. Sama seperti sentuhan nyaman ini, sentuhan halus Sasuke ketika telapak tangan Sasuke membelai rambut, dan wajahnya. "Kita berdua bodoh! Aku bodoh, kau juga sama! Kita munafik," desis Sasuke dengan pandangan mata yang mulai tidak fokus, sepertinya, Naruto terlalu keras memukul wajahnya, dan terlalu kasar ketika menghempaskan badannya di lantai keramik yang dingin ini. Membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Kau benar, aku tau jika kau adalah cowok yang sangat mementingkan harga diri, dan menolak mengatakannya lebih dulu. Tapi aku terlalu bodoh hingga terlambat menyadarinya, aku payah sekali, Teme!" Naruto tersenyum sedih, ada sisa penyesalan di wajah rupawannya yang hanya sedikit mengalami memar.

"Maafkan aku, Teme/Dobe!" Akh.. Itu baru kompak, sobat. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari saling meminta dan memaafkan dari pada terus menerus bermusuhan.

"Hehehe..." Cengiran lebar Naruto mengartikan jika kini ia tidak galau dan sedih lagi. Ia bahagia. Sama bahagiannya dengan Sasuke yang sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu..." kata keduanya bersamaan. Dan akhirnya, mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain. Akh, romantis sekali bukan mereka berdua. Walau mereka harus saling memaafkan di dalam kamar mandi sekolah, Hehehe. Lupakan kalimat itu!. _Just kidding, guys._

**+._.+ X +._.+**

"Tidak masalah kok!" Sai itu memang sahabat yang super baik, pengertian dan sabar. Makanya, Naruto senang memiliki sahabat sepertinya.

"Makasih Sai," pelukan hangat Naruto disambut dengan tak kalah hangat dari Sai. Beberapa saat yang lalu, si Blonde mengatakan semua yang terjadi siang tadi di sekolah, dan menyudahi semua sandiwara menyakitkan ini. Sai menerima kabar itu dengan bahagia, meski sedikit luka yang tertinggal karena ia gagal menjadi kekasih sungguhan si Dobe itu. "Aku senang, akhirnya kau kembali bersemangat!" balas Sai sambil tersenyum dengan kedua mata tertutup.

"Dan, aku juga berharap, kau mendapatkan kebahagian yang sama denganku, kawan!" kata Naruto seraya merangkul pundak sepupu Sasuke.

.

.

#

.

.

"Nggak nyangka kalau kau bisa babak belur begini Sasuke?" Karin membetulkan letak kacamatanya ketika mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia tidak percaya, Sasuke bisa selemah itu jika melawan Naruto.

"Tch..."

"Sudah Sasuke, jangan muram begitu, yang penting masalah ini sudah selesai. Dan kau mendapatkan 'putri' impianmukan?" Suigetsu yang duduk diatas ranjang Sasuke terkekeh, bukannya ingin mengejek, ia sebenarnya sangat senang karena akhirnya, masalah ini berakhir, dan dirinya bisa dengan leluasa untuk mencintai Sai.

"Selamat untukmu, Sas..." Juugo menimpali, dia yang paling pendiam di Taka saja, seakan mengerti seperti apa hati Sasuke saat ini.

"Hn, makasih guys!" Sasuke menyamankan posisi tidurnya, ia ingin tidur nyenyak dan bermimpi indah. Sudah lama ia tidak sesenang ini. Pemuda berambut raven itu percaya, jika ini akan bertahan lama.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

**TBC  
**

******+._.+ X +._.+**

******Gimana? Ancur banget kan? Tapi, Fu mohon, kawan-kawan bersedia mereview hasil karya Fu yang satu ini... Arigatou...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**+._.+ X +._.+**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto...**

**Wow by Fu KuroFujo aka Fu For Fujoshi...**

**Rated: M for Lime  
**

**Pair: SasuNaruSasu Fic, banyak pair Yaoi yang tak terduga.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), AU, Slash fic. Alur yang bikin bingung, Lebay, dan abal, DLL. DLDR! Happy reading...**

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Detik ke Menit, Menit ke Jam. Hari berganti Minggu, dan Minggu berganti Bulan. Akh, waktu cepat sekali bergulir, kadang membuat beberapa orang yang terlalu sibuk lupa pada hari atau tanggal apa sekarang.

"Hey, Naruto..." Orang yang dipanggil Naruto mau tak mau menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap teman sebangkunya yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Pemuda imut, penggemar anjing, berambut coklat, dan Uke Shikamaru.

"Apa?" tanggap Naruto.

"Omong-omong, kau dan Sasuke 'kan, sudah pacaran lebih dari 2 bulan." Remaja berambut pirang itu menatap Kiba dengan raut muka yang seakan berkata, 'Terus kenapa?' dengan intens. "Aku cuma penasaran, siapa yang UKE atau SEME diantara kau dan Sasuke!"

"..." hening, Naruto tidak segera menjawab, mungkin otaknya masih meloading pertanyaan Kiba yang fulgar itu. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian... "KENAPA KAU BERTANYA HAL YANG SEPRIBADI ITU, SIH?!"

Kiba menautkan alisnya, tidak menyangka jika tanggapan Naruto bisa seberlebihan itu, "Santai, Brow! Aku 'kan cuma ingin tau. Soalnya gini, Sasuke itu 'kan tipe _cool_, berharga diri tinggi, ganteng, mana maulah dia pasrah diranjang, minta-minta dimanja, dan rela lubangnya dihancurkan olehmu. Jadi pasti Sasuke itu Seme di hubungan kalian..." oceh Kiba tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

_'Apa'an sih pertanyaan nih anak?'_ komentar Shikamaru yang juga mendengarkan obrolan Ukenya dan juga Sahabatnya.

"Hey, kau salah Kiba!" Lee orang lain yang mendadak nimbrung dalam pembicaraan ini, turut beropini. "Naruto yang cocok sebagai Seme! Soalnya, Sasuke itu berkulit putih mendekati anak perempuan, dan Naruto kulitnya coklat caramel, pas sebagai Seme yang macho," dengan menggebu-gebu, pemuda berambut bob itu berkata. "Terus, mana ada Seme wajahnya manis, rambutnya berponi lagi. Biarpun Sasuke berharga diri tinggi, bisa jadi kalau di depan Naruto, dia akan bertekuk lutut!" Naruto yang mendengar komentar teman-temannya, setengah bangga dan merinding membayangkan Sasuke diper-uke olehnya.

"Benar-benar, lagipula, Naruto yang sekarang lebih _gentle_ dari pada saat SMP!" timpal Sai. "Dia nampak rupawan..."

Pemuda pirang yang menjadi objek pembicaraan teman-temannya tersenyum bangga, Yeah... dia suka pada posisi SEME, dia senang dapat menaklukan Sasuke. Tapi...

"Kau benar-benar Seme, Sasuke kan?" Kiba, Lee, dan Sai bertanya secara kompak kepada Naruto. Shikamaru yang hendak tidur lagi mendadak membatalkan niatnya.

Naruto hanya nyengir, sambil garuk-garuk kepala, pemuda itu bingung harus menjawab apa. "A-aku.. Tidak tau." Dan reflek, semua rekan-rekan Naruto mendadak limbung karena jawaban yang tidak diduga-duga itu.

** .**

** .**

** #**

** .**

** .**

"Bwahahahahaha!" Neji dan Suigetsu tertawa terbahak-bahak, beberapa saat setelah Sasuke berkata kalau dia Seme. Memang ada yang salah dengan pengakuan Sasuke itu ya? Kenapa dua pemuda itu tertawa sampai terjungkal-jungkal begitu. Apalagi si Neji, kanapa dia jadi OOC begitu?.

"Hh, ada yang salah?"

"Nggak sih, kau memang pantas jadi Seme. Kau tampan, rupawan, jenius, memukau. Dan Naruto itu, _cute_, menggemaskan, manis, dan berisik seperti anak perempuan! Jadi aku percaya kalau kau itu Seme," tandas Gaara, kekasih hati Hyuuga Neji. Remaja bertato kanji 'ai' di dahi, berkulit putih sama seperti Sasuke, dan berpupil hijau. Sebenarnya sih, Gaara sedikit curhat, soalnya dia pernah naksir Naruto, tapi itu dulu sekali saat mereka masih SMP.

"Tapi jangan salah!" Suigetsu menyela, "Sasuke itu 'cantik' lho! Pemarah seperti gadis yang sedang PMS, dan apa kalian tau, Sasuke itu tidak pernah menang saat bercium-aw!" Suigetsu mengelus kakinya yang diinjak keras oleh Sasuke, pemuda berambut Raven itu panas juga mendengar ocehan Suigetsu yang bisa menghancurkan reputasinya.

"Aku Seme!" tandas Sasuke, gusar juga jika dia di bilang Uke oleh Suigetsu. Padahal dia 'kan Seme-menurutnya sendiri-, dia macho, _cool_, jenius, rupawan, Uchiha pula. Sedangkan Naruto, dia berisik, cerewet, bodoh, berambut pirang seperti anak perempuan. Eh tunggu- kata-kata Suigetsu memang ada benarnya juga sih. Sama seperti pendapat Lee jika Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Yah, kita tidak akan tau sih kalau cuma bicara saja, kita mesti buktikan di ranjang!" Kata Suigetsu, entah kenapa ide gila meluncur halus di otaknya yang terkenal mesum. Membuat Gaara, Neji, Juugo, dan sudah pasti Sasuke, langsung menatap ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya mereka semua minus Sasuke dan Juugo, ingin penjelasan.

"Minggu depan kita pergi ke pemandian di Otogakure, disana kau dan Naruto harus.." Suigetsu terbatuk lebih dahulu, sedikit sungkan untuk mengatakan hal yang agak mesum, "Yah.. _You know what_.." Gaara dan Neji langsung paham, Juugo yang pacaran dengan Kimimaro dari kelas sebelah pun menngerti jelas maksud si gigi tajam. "Nah, disitulah, kita akan membuktikan, mana yang Seme dan Uke!"

Sasuke diam, berfikir dan menimba-nimba, apakah ide Suigetsu itu buruk atau tidak, untuknya dan Naruto. Tapi, sebenarnya, ia juga penasaran dengan posisinya nanti, walau ia yakin jika dialah Seme dihubungan mereka. Beruntung, minggu depan kelas X-7 dan X-10 akan pergi ke pemandian di Otogakure.

_'Biar bagaimanapun juga, aku Semenya!'_ kata Sasuke dalam hati. tidak tau dia, jika dilain tempat, Naruto juga bertekat untuk membuat Uchiha bungsu itu bertekuk lutut di depannya. Menjadikan Sasuke sebagai Uke, yang pasrah ketika ia manja di salah satu kamar pemandian yang mereka sewa.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Ini adalah hari untuk berangkat ke tempat pemandian di Otogakure. Semua bersemangat, bahkan malam hari pun tak mengurungkan niat mereka untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar penginapan ketika mereka semua sampai. Sama halnya dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, ditemani sinar rembulan yang bersinar terang di atas sana, mereka berdua berjalan-jalan di sekitar pemandian, sekalian mencari tempat yang cocok untuk berendam. Namun...

**Grepp!**

Sasuke terhentak, sedikit syok karena tangannya digamit paksa Naruto, membuat tubuhnya oleng ke belakang dan langsung dipeluk oleh tubuh kekar Naruto. Kecupan singkat mendarat manis di bibir merah Sasuke yang kini hanya bisa terbelalak. Tidak menyangka, Naruto akan memberikan kejutan seperti ini.

"Hmphh..." Sasuke mengerang tertahan, begitu tau jika Naruto menginginkan ciuman yang tidak sekedar ciuman. Lebih dalam, lebih mendominasi, lebih ganas, Naruto melesakkan lidahnya dalam rongga hangat Sasuke, bergulat lidah satu sama lain. Dengan tubuh saling mendekap, dan mata yang sama-sama terpejam.

"Mmnnhh.. Mmpphh..." Eh? Ada apa ini? Kenapa Naruto yang balik mengerang? Kenapa malah Sasuke yang mampu mendominasi ciuman panas ini? Ciuman yang tak hanya didominasi oleh nafsu namun juga cinta? Belum lagi...

"Ahh... Sas..." Naruto merintih tertahan, sebab dengan nakalnya, lidah dari adik Uchiha Itachi itu malah menari-nari di lehernya yang jenjang. Menjilat, menggigit, mengulum, menciptakan satu dua kissmark yang indah di leher si Pirang.

"Hmnnhh... Akhh... ahh..." Wow, Naruto juga cekatan rupanya. Buktinya saja, dia juga balik memilin kedua puting Sasuke, membuat tubuh pemuda berpupil oniks tersebut menggelinjang antara geli dan nikmat. Bahkan, dengan leluasa, Naruto dapat menjamah bagian itu karena badan Sasuke yang kini jatuh terlentang di atas tanah berumput.

_'Aku Semenya!'_ tekat Naruto dalam hati. Ada perasaan bangga ketika ia dapat membuat Sasuke yang jutek itu mendesah dan berekpresi lain malam ini. Raut wajah yang sangat-sangat jarang dia lihat. Naruto terus menjilat _nipple_ kecil kekasihnya hingga mengeras, juga sempat membuat kissmark, di kulit putih susu itu. Sasuke terus mengerang, tubuhnya meliuk-liuk erotis, nikmat sekali jika titik itu disentuh. Tapi, ia masih sadar untuk tidak diper-uke oleh Naruto. Ia masih sangat waras untuk tidak merelakan dirinya menjadi Uke, hanya karena ia senang dimanja oleh Naruto._ 'Aku... adalah Seme! Uchiha tidak layak jadi Uke!'_

"Akh!" Naruto memekik, kaget, dengan apa yang menyentuh 'kebangsawanannya' di bawah sana. Ow ya ampun... tangan Sasuke rupannya. Jemari Sasuke yang halus kini mulai menyerang bagian bawah Naruto. Memijat, dan memompanya dengan gerakan yang sangat menggoda. Membuat Naruto melambung, dan lupa pada kegiatannya memainkan puting Sasuke. Kalau begini terus, mana bisa dipastikan siapa yang Seme, dan mana yang Uke, diantara mereka.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

"Uhmpphh... Hmphh..." Naruto mendesah tertahan, yah... tertahan oleh milik Sasuke yang sedaritadi ia hisap dan kulum bagai permen lolipop. Sedangkan Sasuke, juga tak kalah giat dalam memanja bagian tubuh Naruto yang itu, meski sesekali ia harus tersendak oleh 'barang' Naruto yang bisa di bilang lumayan 'Wow'.

"Ukh... Hphh..." Naruto melenguh, dan... "Ekh, Sasukeeee..." Ia ejakulasi tepat setelah menyerukan nama Sasuke. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke pun menyusulnya. Bertemu ke puncak surga dunia yang indah milik mereka berdua. Nikmat, dan begitu meyenangkan.

"_Suki da_, Sasuke..." Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke, membantunya untuk duduk, dan memeluknya erat. Sasuke pun tak ragu untuk melesakkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher kekasihnya yang berambut pirang. Dan menggumakan kata-kata yang sama untuk pria yang kini juga ia dekap dengan penuh kasih, "Aku juga, Naruto."

Wow, masih belum bisa di percaya, jika cekcok mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu, berakhir dengan indah seperti ini. Malah, liburan khusus anak kelas 10 juga berakhir dengan kejadian yang sangat menyenangkan. Hanya saja...

"A-apa'an ini? Mana 'menu utamanya'?" Suigetsu bertanya pada sosok di sampingnya yang tak kalah kaget, karena apa yang mereka rencanakan, sama sekali tidak terjadi. Ia dan keempat rekannya yang ingin tau siapa yang Seme dan Uke diantara Naruto juga Sasuke, hanya disuguhi adegan yang bahkan belum sampai klimaks.

"Me-mereka?" Kiba yang juga melihat semua hanya dapat berwajah bodoh. Apalagi setelah NaruSasu pergi tanpa 'menu utama', membuatnya _down_ saja.

"Jadi, nggak bisa ditentukan dong mana yang Seme dan siapa yang Uke diantara mereka?" tanya Lee, sedih juga karena ia tidak dapat melihat kelanjutan 'permainan' duo yaoi yang barusan pergi.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi," Neji menghembuskan napas, susah-susah ia tidak bersuara diantara semak-semak sementara yang dibawah sana sudah berontak ingin dimasukkan ke dalam lubang Gaara, Eh-hanya separo adegan saja yang dia lihat, "Payah..."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan taruhan kita?" tanya Sai. Yeah, sebagai dari mereka seperti, Lee, Suigetsu, dan Neji bertaruh jika Ukenya adalah Sasuke. Sedang Sai, Gaara-yang sengaja tidak ikut mengintip karena Kankurou kakaknya memaksa untuk menemaninya berendam-, dan Juugo, memilih Naruto yang menjadi Uke.

Tapi, setelah melihat adegan seks Naruto dan Sasuke sampai akhir, masih belum dapat dipastikan, mana yang Seme dan Uke diantara mereka berdua.

"Tenang, besok masih ada waktu! Dan aku masih punya banyak ide untuk menentukan siapa yang Seme dan Uke!" Hum! Dasar Suigetsu, otak mesumnya memang tidak pernah habis memuncul ide-ide yang berbau hentai.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Ini adalah malam kedua di penginapan. Semua sudah beristirahat di kamar masing-masing meskipun ada beberapa yang masih berkeliaran. Melakukan ini dan itu, Yeah.. anak laki-laki memang digariskan hidup untuk melakukan banyak tantangan, benar tidak?. Namun, di kamar pribadi milik Uchiha Sasuke-yang khusus ia sewa karena malas berkumpul satu ruangan dengan 10 kawan-kawannya yang berisik-, terlihat Pemuda penyuka tomat itu mulai mengantuk. Tidur dengan menghirup aroma bantal faforidnya yang sering ia bawa kemana-mana, membuatnya mengantuk. Sementara tepat di sampingnya, sosok lelaki lain dengan bola mata safirnya yang indah, masih terlihat segar, tidak ada rasa kantuk sedikitpun di wajahnya yang rupawan. Padahal Sasuke yang tidur dengan posisi tengkurap, dan wajah yang membelakangi tubuh Naruto yang terlentang, sudah hampir jatuh ke dalam mimpi.

"Ne, Teme..." Naruto bersuara, walau suara seraknya begitu pelan dan menyerupai desahan. Mendapat balasan 'hn' dari Sasuke, Naruto melanjutkan, "Kira-kira, antara kau dan aku, siapa yang pantas menjadi Uke, atau berada di posisi Seme?"

Sasuke syok seketika, ia yang hendak menyelami alam bawah sadarnya, mendadak kehilangan rasa kantuknya. Bola matanya yang hitam membelalak seketika, meskipun posisi tidurnya tetap tidak berubah. "Teman-teman yang lain, juga memperdebatkan hal ini. Makanya, waktu itu kita 'ML' di dekat pemandian kemarin, aku sedikit sedih karena masih belum bisa memastikan mana yang Seme dan Uke diantara kita," lanjut Uzumaki muda itu dengan ekpresi penuh sesal. Padahal wajahnya yang seperti itu imut sekali.

"Pertanyaan bodoh!" sahut Sasuke monoton. "Semua sudah jelas, Dobe! Semenya adalah AKU!" Tandas Sasuke dan langsung disahut oleh Naruto tepat di kata Aku. Membuat keduanya bangkit dan duduk berhadapan dengan muka terkejut yang sangat Over OOC.

"Jyaah! Kau itu Ukenya, Sasuke! Kata Lee, kau itu kulitnya putih dan halus seperti anak perempuan..." Naruto mengacak-acak surai pirangnya, tidak terima jika Sasuke menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai Seme.

Sasuke mendengus, "Tapi kau itu berisik, cerewet, dan Idiot! Makin mirip dengan anak perempuan karena rambutmu itu berwarna Kuning!" agaknya, adik dari Itachi itu tidak mau kalah.

Naruto membeo, "Tapi wajahmu lebih manis dari jutaan gadis yang aku kenal, lebih cantik dari Sakura-chan. Matamu indah melebihi Hinata, dan..." Naruto bingung haraus melanjutkan seperti apa, tapi, "Kau itu suka marah-marah tidak jelas seperti cewek yang sedang PMS..."

**JLEB!**

Pernyataan Naruto yang terakhir itu mirip sekali dengan kata-kata Suigetsu. _Memang, aku terlihat begitu ya jika sedang marah?_ Rutuk pemuda berambut Raven itu sedikit frustasi.

"Pokoknya, kau yang Uke!" kata Naruto dan Sasuke kompak.

Naruto terdiam, ia pandangi wajah tampan di depannya dengan kagum. Ia masih ingat, 3 tahun lalu, ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP, Sasuke di hadapannya memang sangat-sangat macho. Keangkuhan, sifatnya yang dingin, tatapannya yang tajam, kejeniusannya, dia adalah pria idaman semua orang. Seme yang tepat untuk Naruto yang waktu itu paling hobi membuat onar demi menarik perhatian Sasuke, berisik, lemah karena sering kalah saat dijahili kakak kelas mereka, dan sedikit cengeng. Tapi semenjak masuk ke SMA, dan Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk ke klub bela diri di sekolahnya. Pemuda pecinta Ramen itu kini berubah. Sasuke dapat melihat jelas perubahan itu sekarang. Naruto kini lebih kuat dengan tubuhnya yang atletis, kulitnya yang berwarna tan pun nampak eksotis. Wajahnya yang dulu terlihat menggemaskan untuk dicubit kini nampak lebih tegas. Apalagi jika pemuda itu mulai serius, tidak ada lagi yang meragukan, kegagahan Naruto sebagai pria. Belum lagi kejadian di toilet waktu itu. Dimana Sasuke hampir pingsan karena dihajar bertubi-tubi oleh si maniak orange tersebut. Sasuke sendiri menyadari kekuatan Naruto itu, ia juga sedikit tau, jika dulu ia yang selalu lebih tinggi 5 cm dari Naruto, kini dapat terlampau tingginya. Yeah, mereka terlihat sejajar, meskipun sebenarnya Naruto yang kini sedikit lebih darinya.

Sedangkan dimata Naruto, Sasuke adalah pemuda yang sangat 'cantik', 'seperti Mikoto versi laki-laki', kata Naruto tiap kali menjelaskan seperti apa Sasuke yang sekarang. Apalagi poninya, ahh... jujur saja, model rambut Sasuke yang sekarang selalu membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk memeluk bahkan mencium pemuda yang terkenal ketus tersebut. Sifat plin-plannya, menurut surveinya sendiri, kebanyakan wanita memiliki sifat seperti itu. Sasuke yang sekarang lebih feminim, secara harfiah. Walaupun ketegasan dan sifat cool dan pendiamnya tetap sama.

Naruto menjatuhkan kembali tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk itu, dan berujar, "Harus kita pastikan, Sasuke!"

Tau maksud dari ucapan Naruto itu, Sasuke hanya diam saja. Benar sekali, mereka harus memastikan mana yang Uke dan Seme diantara mereka. Walaupun, Hal itu sangat konyol sekali.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Dobe.."

"Yah, Sasuke?"

"Bukannya, memastikan hal seperti itu sebenarnya tidak penting, hn?" Naruto menghembuskan napas, baru 10 menit yang lalu ia dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari tau siapa yang Uke dan Seme diantara mereka, sekarang, Sasuke sudah berubah pikiran lagi dengan mengatakan jika menentukan siapa yang _Bottom_ and_ Top_ itu tidak penting._ 'Huh! Benar-benar plin-plan'_ dengus si Pirang dalam hati.

"Lalu maumu apa? Kalau kita lawan jenis, semua akan jelas, Teme. Perempuan di bawah dan laki-laki diatas," diliriknya Sasuke yang memandang langit-langit kamar dengan ekor matanya, lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi kita sama-sama laki-laki, jadi kita harus memastikan posisi kita. Dan lagi, kita juga..."

"Kubilang itu tidak penting, Dobe!" Menyela ucapan si Pirang, bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Sasuke ingin melihat langsung wajah Naruto yang terdengar enteng sekali saat mengatakan hal tadi. Oniks dan Safir, dua warna berbeda itu akhirnya bertumbukan satu sama lain. Menyelami makna yang tersirat dari sepasang bola mata yang indah milik masing-masing.

"Hum.. Aku mengerti," desah Naruto pada akhirnya. "Kita bisa bergantian 'kan? Benar itu maksudmu?" Tegas Naruto, dan hanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Sasuke.

"Akhirnya kau mengerti," Kata Sasuke, dan kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping kekasihnya.

"..."

"..."

Hening untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Itu bukan karena Sasuke atau Naruto sudah tertidur, mereka hanya terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Lalu,

"Bagaimana dengan para penguntit itu?" tanya Naruto, menyudahi keheningan yang tetap terasa menyenangkan. Sasuke menyeringai paham. Meski terlihat tidak mengetahui apa-apa, Naruto dan Sasuke mengerti jika semenjak ke penginapan, teman-temannya telah menguntit keduanya. Guna mencari tau siapa yang Uke dan Seme diantara mereka berdua. Yeah, Suigetsu CS rupanya sangat penasaran akan posisi mereka. Tapi sayang, biarpun Suigetsu dan teman-temannya berusaha mencari tau. Mungkin mereka takkan pernah menemukan titik terangnya. Sebab, sesuai perkataan Sasuke tadi. Mereka akan bergantian dalam seks. Sesekali menjadi Seme, dan dalam waktu tertentu menjadi Uke.

"Peduli apa dengan mereka," balas si Raven dingin. Dan si Uzumaki itu tau, kalau Sasuke akan mengatakan hal demikian.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Malam makin larut, Sasuke akhirnya lelap dalam mimpinya, sementara Naruto yang entah kenapa mendadak terserang insomnia, malah kedinginan sekarang. Bahkan selimut tebal yang ia kenakan sama sekali tak membantu. Padahal si Raven sudah bergelung karena ikut kedinginan akibat _bedcover_ yang dikuasai oleh Si Pirang.

Pupil safir Naruto, entah kenapa tertarik pada posisi tidur Sasuke yang.. uhh.. Seksi. Meringkuk dalam posisi membelakangi Naruto, memamerkan pinggang Sasuke yang putih karena kaosnya yang tersingkap tanpa sengaja. Penasaran dengan wajah tidur Sasuke, akhirnya putra tunggal Minato dan Kushina memilih bangkit, menggunakan sikunya sebagai tumpuan untuk menengok seperti apa wajah kekasihnya. Poninya terjuntai menutupi kelopak mata kirinya, bibir mungil yang sedikit terbuka, dan dari jarak yang sedekat ini, Naruto dapat melihat begitu halusnya pipi Sasuke.

_'Ukh... Aku gemas...'_ Tapi Naruto bukan pemuda yang senang menyerang tiba-tiba, ia lebih memilih mendekap Sasuke hingga si bungsu Uchiha itu terhentak kaget dan terjaga dari tidurnya. "Dobe apa yang-hmpphh..." Protes Sasuke terbungkam oleh bibir Naruto yang menciumnya tiba-tiba. Membuat pupil hitam Sasuke mengecil karena syok.

"Mnhh..." Erang Sasuke tertahan oleh bibir Naruto, belum lagi lidah si Dobe yang menjilat-jilat menginginkan lebih. Dan beruntung, Naruto dapat mengecap rongga lembab Sasuke karena si Raven terlalu kaget karena serangan tiba-tibanya.

"Sasuke~ aku kedinginan nih... Bagaimana kalau kita 'main' sebentar?" Tawar Naruto begitu menyudahi pagutan keduanya. "Tapi... kau yang 'dibawah' untuk saat ini... Oke?"

Belum sempat menyahut, Sasuke sudah harus menerima 'serangan-serangan' nakal Naruto di bibir, lalu leher jenjangnya, dan entah sejak kapan jari jemari Naruto sudah bermain dengan kedua _nipple_nya yang langsung tegang. Sasuke mendesah, menikmati seluruh rangsangan di tubuhnya. Tapi bukan Uchiha kalau takhluk karena hal begini, jadi... daripada ia hanya menggeliat dan mendesah-desah, ia mengambil inisiatif untuk memainkan tonjolan dibalik celana pemuda pirang diatasnya ini. Meng_Feedback_ bahasa gaulnya.

Mungkin untuk sepasang kekasih mudah yang gejolak cintanya tinggi, mengatasi hawa dingin akan dilakukan dengan cara 'Bercinta'.

**+.+ S.N.S +.+**

**OWARI**

**+.+ S.N.S +.+**

Ini hanya pendapat Fu kok... Kan moto FFN unleash your imagination, #ngeles.

Review ajalah... #kabur dari kegajean fict yang telah dibuat

Salam,

Happy Happy Fu... n_n


End file.
